His Greatest Weakness
by naomi-in-neverland
Summary: When something bad happens to Ginny and she can't do anything to defend herself, who is there to teach her everything that will help her? R & R! :)


**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER, OH MY MERLIN. JEEZ.**

_**A/N: Just a cute little Drinny oneshot. **____** I got the idea off a story I once read and thought "oh my lordy lord that has to go in a Drinny story."**_

So please enjoy!

Draco had been training her, Ginny Weasley, after what had happened. She wasn't particularly safe in Hogwarts anymore, though what could she do? The teachers didn't give a shit. They were all Death Eaters. The Golden Trio were out in the middle of nowhere. All Ginny had was Draco. And he couldn't be there with her 24/7.

Which was exactly how Ginny was almost raped in her very own school, by none other than Vincent Crabbe.

So Draco decided to train her up, make her ready for any danger that may arise in her way. Not just if something happens at school. But in the future, in the Final Battle, perhaps.

What Draco saw was that it didn't matter that they were witches and wizards. They didn't have to rely on wands for every unwanted or wanted battle they come across. Fists, feet and weapons could be just as effective if you knew how. And Draco just so happen to know.

So Draco and Ginny had been training for months and Ginny was getting brilliant at it. She'd throw punches at Draco's face as fast as a Firebolt, he'd dodge them, but she'd quickly swing her leg into his rib and he'd be doubled over in pain while Ginny pranced around singing that she was the best.

Every now and then they'd have proper mini battles where they used lethal knives and blades to swing at each other.

Today was one of those days.

While Ginny prowled around at the edge of the Forbidden Forest with Draco waiting in the open field, expecting her most likely violent arrival, Ginny considered how she'd try to win. She'd never won the mini battles they'd had before. Draco was just too damn good.

So sixteen-year-old Ginny Weasley, girlfriend to Draco Malfoy, decided on her only option; To target his weakness.

And she thought she had a pretty good idea on what it was.

With that reassuring thought, Ginny sprinted out of the forest , red, vibrant hair shimmering behind her, so fast Draco almost missed her and started flinging sharp knives his way. Of course, Draco dodged them all and focused on getting closer to Ginny. Once Draco was in hitting range he had to start blocking Ginny's blows. She just threw them at him, raining punches on him all over.

A couple of times he'd almost get hit and only just blocked her blows in time.

Ginny threw a punch at his face as she brought her knee up, trying to get Draco in the groin but he slammed her knee back down with his free hand, the other blocking the blow to his face.

Draco grabbed one of Ginny's hands and pushed her away roughly, knowing to never go soft on her while fighting. She wouldn't want that, and he knew. So he just sucked it up and thought about what would happen later.

But as Ginny stumbled away, her leg twisted funny and Draco's heart clenched as he saw Ginny's face contort in pain, tiny nose scrunching up in unhappiness.

It was only after Draco had heard Ginny's body thud to the floor that he fully registered what happened. Ginny was hurt and it was his fault.

Draco ran to Ginny and fell to his knees at her feet, mumbling frantic nothings as he looked into her eyes, noting with a pang of guilt that they were pooling with gem-like droplets of tears.

Draco's slender hands waved helplessly over Ginny's leg and looked at her face again, seeing her face pale as he touched her leg.

Draco closed his eyes, trying to rid the image of her in such pain. It tore him apart.

Then he felt the tip of a cool, sharp blade on his neck and his eyes sprung open to see Ginny's face grinning at him, leg unbroken and eyes clear.

"I win." Ginny said, trying hard not to gloat as she saw understanding dawn in Draco's eyes.

Ginny Weasley was Draco Malfoy's weakness.

**A/N: Please review, and I hope you liked **


End file.
